


The gilgulah (part 1)

by Marie_L



Series: Gilgulah [1]
Category: Jewish Legend & Lore, Supernatural
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Explicit Language, Gen, Gore, Horror, Jewish magic, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_L/pseuds/Marie_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunters come in all shapes and sizes</p>
            </blockquote>





	The gilgulah (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/gifts).



> Story takes place at the beginning of Season 5, aka the Year Michael and Satan Duke It Out Over D/S's Meatsuits.

 On the long flight over the sea of unimaginable depth, the _gilgulah_ dreamed. It was a time of great spiritual unrest, darkness spreading unchecked to every corner of the earth, and naturally the creatures of the night were taking advantage. She dreamed of an estrie skulking about the narrow streets of old Haifa, the shapeshifting vampire that morphed into cats and birds and preferred young children as its prey. She dreamed of hordes of keselim infesting the malls, beaches, everywhere the vital pretty ones liked to congregate and playing tricks on them, dropping frogs and boils from the ceilings or turning the Sea red. She dreamed that the colorful and deadly jinn were everywhere, emerging from clan-caves as old as the sky, populations thicker than black-eyed demons in Kansas. She dreamed of all the old enemies: shedim, lilot, dybbuks, livyatanim, nephilim. She dreamed of the entire celestial roster of angels, _malachim_.

The _gilgulah_ rarely left the Land, but the confirmed sighting of one of the Queens of the Demons by the American hunters was too tempting to pass up. Na'amah, mother of countless abominations by Tubal-Cain, seductress and devourer of infants, inhabitant of the very ocean the _gilgulah_ was passing over at that moment. Her sister Lilith was dead, according to rumor; but satan, _the_ Satan, had been loosed once again upon the earth, and he was calling his fetid minions to him.

At the airport she spotted the likely two young men, but on approach paused as she really gazed upon them. The shorter rumpled one had very little humanity left in him at all, but was a _malach_ , a heavenly messenger compressed into a human host, perilously close to Falling. The two of them locked eyes, appraising each other with the shared knowledge of what the other was.

 _"This_ is the rabbi we've been waiting for?" The other young man's skepticism was warranted. Her current form was that of a seventeen-year-old girl. "Dad's diary said he was a sixty-year-old dude, not Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

"That was my previous life. I was killed by a igrit two years after meeting your father. This body is named Ayelet. Which brother are you?" She knew already by the state of his soul, for while both Winchesters had been tainted by demons, only one had actually resided in Hell. But she wanted to hear him say his name.

"Dean Winchester. Sam's ... on vacation at the moment. This is Castiel. He's ..."

"I see what he is. _Malach_ _k_ _o_ _d_ _e_ _sh_ _."_ She nodded in respect. Castiel nodded back, slightly uncomfortable. The boy had a lot to learn about freely giving away angel names.

"Uh-huh. So, you're some kind of reincarnated Jewish holy man? An Israeli hunter?" He examined her critically. Ayelet was hardly more than 110 pounds, long black hair, wearing a skirt and a long-sleeved shirt. The only ornamentation on her body was a large silver pendant, carved with tiny Hebrew script arranged in concentric circles. She hardly looked like she could break a pencil, let alone demon ass.

"Some say that. I would not call myself a 'hunter,' but sometimes the world requires assistance. Repair. As you well know. Where has Na'amah come ashore?"

"Holed up in a nest down on the waterfront with a shit-ton of demons. What's the plan? Is this situation really Lilith-bad? Like we don't have enough on our plates." Dean's face was lined with burden, resignation with his fate. He took a step towards Castiel, unconsciously seeking the support and solace of his friend. The _malach_ did not respond.

"We have no hope of killing her with the weapons at our disposal," Cas spoke up.

"The angel is correct. You know how difficult it was to kill her sister Lilith. Let's not start another apocalypse today, shall we? But we can send her back to her watery prison in Sheol. Good enough to save some lives for a few centuries. You occupy the attention of her filthy servants, Castiel and I will deal with the Queen. "

"Fair enough. Lead the way, Rabbi."

 

******

 

Castiel transported them to just outside the building, and they methodically moved to the heart of the foul refuge. Dean dispatched the demon guards with ruthless economy, his movements adept and sleek and feline. Ayelet wondered if he knew how well-named he was. _Din_ in Hebrew: Judgment. Law. Justice.

At one point they rounded a corner, and the _gilgulah_ held the hunter back. "Not that one. The host is still alive. _Malach?_ "

The angel's powers were much reduced, she noted, but he was still able to shove out the spirit. She bent down to the stunned survivor. "You were possessed by a demon. Run from this place, that direction from the way we came, and never look back."

At last they reached the inner chamber. The room would not be out of place in Hell, and in fact Dean looked upon it with the weary disgust of familiarity. The very walls were impregnated with mephitic pestilence, the demons engaged in all manner of lewdness and depravation. At the center of the room lay the latest victim, a beauteous young man hardly out of his teens, his entrails ripped out and slurped up by two eager hellions. On examination it turned out the sufferer was still alive, his face contorted with euphoria as the Demon Queen herself sucked him off, her back towards the intruders.

Dean, smelling the open opportunity with his honed instincts, pulled out the demon knife and ran up to stab her before his companions could stop him. Na'amah didn't flinch. She flicked her hand to toss the intruders across the room and stood up, the knife still imbedded in her back. As her ministrations ceased, the young man began to shriek.

"Oh goody, a present. Thanks, kids." She unnaturally contorted her arm to retrieve the knife, and casually advanced upon them. Castiel touched his partners and got them the hell out of there, while the demoness stood and laughed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terms:  
> Gilgul = reincarnation (or a reincarnated person as used here).  
> Malachim = Angels/messengers  
> Estrie = Yiddish vampire/shapeshifter that requires blood to live  
> Keselim = Impish spirits, like the fae  
> Shedim = demons  
> Lilot = Flying night demons that particularly prey on newborns and women giving birth; "Lilith" is a related word  
> Dybbuk = person possessed by a ghost  
> Livyatan = Hebrew for Leviathan, in the Bible these are giant sea creatures  
> Nephilim = Offspring of humans and fallen angels  
> Ifrit = One class of jinn, the Arabic equivilent of a trickster
> 
> FAKE AMULET:
> 
> OUTER RING: Psalm 91 has been known as the "anti-demonic" psalm since the Talmudic era:  
> * Ps. 91:1 O you who dwell in the shelter of the most High and abide in the protection of Shaddai  
> * Ps. 91:9-11 Because you took the Lord -- my refuge, the Most High -- as your haven, no harm will befall you, no disease touch your tent. For He will order His angels to guard you wherever you go.
> 
> SECOND RING: "Anti-magic" phrases, including the famous (or infamous, depending on you viewpoint) anti-witchcraft statement from the Bible:  
> * Ex 22:17 Do not let live a sorceress  
> * Is 41:24 You are less than nothing, your effect is less than nullity; One who chooses you is an abomination.
> 
> Exodus 15 ("Song of the Sea") was popular for a number of magical tasks, including vanquishing one's enemies and defeating pursuers.  
> * Ex. 15:5 The deeps covered them; they went down into the depths like a stone
> 
> THIRD RING: Medieval magical "nonsense" names of God, one 42 letters and the other 22 letters  
> FOURTH RING: More magical names, made from stringing together novel combinations of the letters yud,vav and heh  
> CENTER: "I am that I am," the enigmatic phrase uttered to Moses at the burning bush (Ex. 3:14), and also considered to be one of the seven names of God
> 
> INCANTATION BOWL:  
> An 7th century incantation bowl in Aramaic with a figure of Lilith. "The inscription calling upon the removal of the child-killing Lilith Demon, and mentioning the client, Ahyah son of Hati, serving a divorce (get) to the demon for its permanent removal, and continues by discussing the validity of the Jewish laws of divorce in regard to demons." I wanted to work a bowl into the story but it didn't really work out. Nifty example of Jewish folk magic. (Source: http://www.christies.com/lotfinder/lot/a-mesopotamian-pottery-incantation-bowl-circa-7th-2063675-details.aspx?intObjectID=2063675)


End file.
